Known racks are expensive to manufacture, unsuited for various applications, require lots of storage space, are expensive to transport owing to their box-like, non-nestable configuration, and, heretofore, no nestable rack has been known that is both nestable and can likewise be lifted from above.
In one earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,064 to Hall for “Support Assembly for a Holding Rack” discloses a Z-shaped holding rack 320 in FIG. 6 thereof that works well as a rack; yet, the present invention works even better and is particularly suited for lifting by a lifting mechanism.
Liftable oven racks are known.
Nestable racks are known.
Yet, prior to the present invention no one had ever developed a nestable, liftable oven rack.